Amy Marshall
Amy Marshall (born April 01. 1980), better known by her ring names Roxxxie or Amy Marshall, is an American professional wrestler and former Porn Star currently signed with New Championship Wrestling. Her accomplishments include a two time winner of the AVN award (Best New Starlet & Best Actress) as well as a two time tag team champion and one time Starlets champion. Early Life Amy is the eldest of three children, her parents wanted everything for their children and pushed them into doing well at school, however, for Amy she found that didn’t like being pushed around by her parents and rebelled where she started smoking, drinking, doing drugs and changed her image. And with her parents trying to punish her and get her help it only just pushed her further and further away from them and eventually leaving home at the age of 16. Where she moved in with her cousin, where she continued her rebellious ways, including tattoos and sex. Where she had little experience, she soon gained as she experimented with men and women, the odd few that were filmed, which made the experience more exciting. Her experience soon grew and at the age of 18, Amy created her own website and started posting her own video’s and was soon spotted by Endless Filth. With a new job came a name change - out went Amy in came Roxxxie and where she found that pay was very good as was the men, ladies and the sex. Staring in various genres; she learnt to control pain and dish it out This is where Amy/Roxxxie met Maxxx and they’re friendship kicked off and so did the on-screen chemistry starring in many movies together, she took what Maxxx dished out and more. With a new a new name and her sexy job, she enjoyed the attention and created an attitude to boot. Years later, Maxxx quit due to some allegations of his personal life and never stayed in contact with his friends at Endless Filth. As for Amy/Roxxxie she just moved on and continued and found a new leading man. Months after Maxxx debuted in WCWF, Endless Filth money increased – many wanted to see Maxxx’s past exploits, and hits on Amy/Roxxxie’s website grew, however, for Amy/Roxxxie she was going through a HIV scare and when Endless Filth refused to help Amy/Roxxxie, she quit and after visiting Maxxx she found a new way to keep in the spot light – wrestling. ''World Championship Wrestling Federation. ''Ring of Beauty. New Championship Wrestling. Outside Wrestling / Other Media Outside of wrestling, Amy owns two tattoo parlours - one located in Amy's home town of Juneau, Alaska and the other in Trenton, New Jersey. Both called Bad Girl Ink. Amy also own her own adult movie production company called 3-X Productions, which she sometimes sits in the Dirctors Chair, when she isn't wrestling. In Wrestling 'Finishing Maneuvers' *''Bad Girl (Double Knee Facebreaker'' *''Texas Cloverleaf'' *''Wheelbarrow Facebuster'' 'Signature Maneuvers' *''Asai DDT'' *''Shining Wizard'' *''Superkick'' *''Leaping Reverse STO'' *''Elevated Whiplash'' 'Other Wrestling Moves ' *''Springboard Bulldog'' *''Springboard Hurricanrana'' *''Flying Thrust Kick'' *''Shooting Star Press'' *''Flying Forearm Smash'' *''Gutwrench'' *''Gory Bomb'' *''Armbar'' *''Running Neckbreaker'' *''Snap DDT'' 'Notable Fueds' *''Trish Newborn'' *''Rose Acantha'' 'Notable Allies' *''Stephanie Sanderson'' *''Alysson Gardner'' *''Ander Carvetti'' 'Nicknames' *''Punk Princess'' 'Entrance Themes' *''Pretty Vacant by Sex Pistols'' *''Anarchy in the USA by Sex Pistols'' *''I Won't Back Down by Fuel'' *''The Crusher by Ramones'' *''Victim By Eighteen Visions (Current)'' Championships & Accomplishments. AVN Award winner. *''Best New Starlet'' *''Best Actress'' World Championship Wrestling Federation *''1 x Tag Team Champion w/ Maxxx Hardcore'' New Championship Wrestling *''1 x Starlets World Champion'' *''1 x Tag Team Champion w/ Stephanie Sanderson.'' External Links Amy Marshall's Twitter page. New Championship Wrestling Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Featured Wrestler Category:Wrestlers Category:Female World Champions Category:New Championship Wrestling Category:Alaskan Professional Wrestlers